


【快新】双性转 See You Tomorrow

by miaooo



Series: DK列车 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, girl!Kudou Shinichi, girl!Kuroba Kaito
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 原著AU，普通身份设定的JK。情侣前提。过圣诞节日常。短篇一发完。内有百合磨豆腐GL肉出没，慎入。





	【快新】双性转 See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> 双方性转（潜台词是同辈全部一起？），没改名字，不逆CP；砍了你新的死神技能点，废话TA明明是天使！！！（。又疯一个）斗也不是怪盗；内有厨娘比拼shenmegui什么的出没，由于作者家政废物(。)，不会讲任何细节，但还是提一句雷慎_(:#JZ)_；有点现实向所以不是特别傻白，也不知道甜不甜（。
> 
> （不知道为什么又考虑起中文语境的问题。可能因为设想中的场景不太具有画面感，无法把控画风/文风？不知道Orz……）

冬夜的街道从不因寒冷而失却繁华，甚至女孩子的打扮让人很难联系到“寒冷”。

快斗站在约定的街角，看着闹市区十字路口川流的行人，容许自己在等待中花费片刻的时间发呆。她虽然没有刻意地找避风的地方站，以至外套、裙子和围巾纷纷随风摆动，但把双手放在衣兜里，就一点没感觉到冷。

未过去多久，她等待的人便来了。两人隔着街道看见对方，在等候最后一个指示灯时都还只是面容专注地注视。新一看着她，终于随着又一次运动起来的人流小跑起来。画面中好像只有她是鲜活的，随着她摇曳的袍摆在快斗心中扬起一阵悸动，她下意识往前迎了半步。

新一从来不会大剌剌地扑向她，但她眼里洋溢着欣喜，这让她整个人都像在发光。大概本想在她跟前站定，却被快斗一把揽过，抱了满怀。

“哇啊！”她吓了一跳。脚下一个趔趄，用手臂挂住了快斗的肩。

虽然是同性，又是学生，但忽然在大街上做这种事，新一还是有些不好意思。看不到恋人的脸，她趴在那人耳边小声提问：“怎么了？”

“啊？”对方若无其事道，“你这样跑过来，难道不就是为了让我拥抱你吗？”

新一笑得咳嗽，好歹退开了一点。她有些脸红，扭过头没看她。心里飘过一个念头，这个距离下还跟她对视，搞不好还会被误读成是想要接吻。

“没有……”她说。相差无几的身高使快斗得以轻易捕捉她止不住上扬的唇角。

以一声轻笑回应，习惯性抓住她的手准备往道路的一边走，触手间的温度差让两个人都惊异了一下。没等快斗发作，新一主动将她的手握紧，讪笑道：“我忘带手套了今天……”

快斗佯怒地瞪她一眼，明白地知道这样的情况可不仅仅是“今天”。再留意到，她风衣腰带束起来，仍显得分外纤细的腰，毋须多想就能猜出，眼前的女孩肯定又嫌麻烦、没有穿多少。

熟练地拆下颈上长长的围巾，把另一端裹在身旁之人光洁的脖子上。小心地帮她把长发理顺、垂落到腰际，又把她的右手揣进自己的暖和的衣兜里。快斗这才领着人重新向前走去。

新一表面识错，很是温顺地跟着她。两人的手在暗地里交握，同周围的路人互相视若无睹，而头顶是即将褪去光线的天空。

这样就很好，她想。

 

由于不同校的关系，同在一地的恋人相处间却像是异地情侣。少掉校园生活这一占比极大的部分，余下时候恨不能时刻黏在一起，但也只能利用双休日或假期。

今天是平安夜。冬假期间，街上和餐厅里的学生也是不少。相比那些热腾腾的氛围，混迹其间的两人安静得有些格格不入。见了面却好像比起聊天，只是在一起坐下来都能感到怡然。

看着桌子对面的人，快斗短暂地陷入思考。比起在外面吃，她其实更偏向于亲自下厨。亲手投喂这种事，只要有机会就不愿意让给别人的。新一吃东西的样子太可爱了。

但偶尔看见她挑挑选选，还有等食的样子，也不失为愉悦体验。虽然表面上仪态自若，做不出什么明显的不规矩的举动，实际上却像个安分不下来的小动物。即使不是在悄悄地东张西望，只看着她的脸的话表情也会变来变去。

快斗知道她一个人的时候总会时不时就沉思些什么，但在自己面前就进入不到那种忘我状态。她总是对吸引新一的注意力抱有自信，也总为自己女朋友的优秀感到骄傲。

忽然想起什么的似的，快斗把右手伸到方桌的中央，略略提起一点袖口，亮了一下空无一物的手心手背，和细长的腕部。接着她打了一个响指。

随着掌心重新地向上摊开，一朵娇艳欲滴的鲜红色玫瑰落于其上。

“美丽的小姐，”她略略压低了声音，这样说道，“今晚是圣诞之夜。这朵玫瑰请你收下。”

新一有些惊喜又好笑，她努力使自己去想象快斗一个女生，还要去花店单买一支玫瑰的场面，欲以此压下说破她魔术手法的冲动。将那花朵以双手捧过，她说：“嗯。”

花瓣碰起来还是微温的。新一知道它带着另一个人的体温。她明知这做法豪无意义，却还是仔细端详了一会儿，最终在快斗的建议下把它置于桌边。

那可能不会向路过的每一个人昭示她们之间的关系，也可能会。尽管区区一只花朵并不如姑娘们靓丽的容颜抢眼，而两个其实容貌十分肖似的女孩因为打扮风格以及发式的迥异，今晚都尚未遭遇“你们是孪生姐妹么”这样听过太多次的疑问，也许从一个侧面说明，今晚人们都沉浸在各自私密的温情中心无旁骛。

晚餐间别无他事。柔和灯光的烘托之下面容亦显温和，食物令人满意。两人没有让这场合过于正式以致于拘谨，但这不妨碍浪漫在其中流淌。

玫瑰被遗留在桌上悄然作证。离开餐厅，新一要快斗带她去附近的公园走走。夜色早弥漫开，去那种地方哪有什么好看，无非是想有个避开喧嚣的地方。而草木掩映之处偏巧最适合幽会。

天已经冷了，却还不到下雪的程度。新一百无聊赖地在公园里走了一个来回。不大的地方，她选出一个长椅，靠在路灯边，拉着快斗过去。也不坐下。快斗索性自己先坐了，仰头看她要变什么魔法。

新一被她盯得发窘，磨蹭半天才靠到她跟前，默默说：“你刚才……是不是有什么想说的？”她用指尖轻轻顺着快斗扎得很高的蓬松马尾，把那个她送给她的发圈上的小蝴蝶结理正了。

被看出来了么，快斗不意外地想。她的女朋友，生活中的表现是跟文静外表不符的毛糙，然而观察力倒是一等一的细致过人。

这件事，如果说是心结有些过了。不过在这样的“特别时日”，看着别的异性情侣不加遮掩得就好像想向全世界宣告，有些念头就像幽灵一样浮现出来。

快斗在这些时候唾弃自己控制不住冒头的表现欲，深知如果自己感到不确定的话，同样的忧虑也会被动传达给新一。

她环在新一腰后的手抚摸起垂在那里的柔顺发梢，思考时的习惯性动作。转瞬之间又觉自己可笑，该做的事情不也是一样的做吗？ 该不会是被冬日的寒意侵蚀了内心吧。

埋在她腹间闷声笑起来，快斗把脸侧贴在她身上，嘟哝着说：“‘喜欢你呀’。想让我说多少次都可以的哟？”

新一有些恼怒于挡不回笑意的自己，她嗔怪道：“喂别想混过去！”却在快斗一边揽着她不让她走，一边往她怀里拱的时候不得不放弃挣扎，笑着说好痒。

停下来之后两个人都笑得有些喘气，呼出的白雾是冬日里直观可见的温暖。不知道什么事情这么开心，或许就是喜欢的人刚好也喜欢你的心情。

快斗站起来，右手执着新一的右手，面容专注。忽然换作一个严肃的男声声线道：“回家吧，大小姐。”她想她待她的心意果然同那些男孩子没什么不同。

新一沉默了一下子，走上前抱住了她。令快斗没想到的是，她借着这个离灯柱很近的位置聊为遮掩，凑过来在她的唇角亲了一下。

那几乎像是无意间擦过。要不是她紧紧贴在快斗身前，让她清楚地听见了她骤然变快的心跳。两个身形在白色的灯光中化为一道相依相贴的剪影。

快斗安静地回抱她，对自己感到一点点失望。她可能开了一个不太棒的玩笑，使得她的公主突然想要冒险也要给她带来一点安慰。

“怎么啦。”她说。

新一说：“用你自己的声音说……”

猜错了。原来是在赌气？“我错了——”

“我、我喜欢的是，名叫黑羽快斗的女孩！”她咬牙切齿地念道，感到自己双颊顶着低温变得滚烫。下意识把对方抱得很紧，讨厌自己不想在任何事情上输给恋人的好胜心。

快斗被她勒得喘不过气，好笑地应道：“好、好，我知道啦。”她抚着她的后背，温声劝道：“那快回家吧，你好冷……”

新一气得拿额头撞她。突然从怀抱中抽身，丢下她转身就走。“你找个热的去吧”，大概是说了这样一句话。

“傻……”快斗嘴上疏懒地回应，不费力又一次抓回了她的手，牵住。

“没你更冷。”她道。

 

看着玄关并排摆放的两双鞋，是同以往独居情形完全不同的拥挤。看过好几次已经不新鲜，还是觉得心里被装满。

新一跟她说过今天可以过来住，快斗随口问道：“这次又跟阿笠博士找什么借口？”

“我如实说的。”她答。见快斗没吭声，新一又补充道：“妈妈挺喜欢你的。”

唉……快斗在心里叹气。这家伙分明是小姐脾气，难说她是不是自信过头。

她走到客厅，看到已经熟练放好外套的新一在掏随身的背包。快斗说：“你做了吗？”

“嗯。你没有？”她回头望她。

真的很像小动物，快斗不由想笑。她道：“怎么会。你去泡茶？”

她说“好”，把一个小小的纸袋摆在茶几上。闪身进了厨房。

这是今年约定好的圣诞礼物，手作姜饼。一起找了食谱，但规则是要各自做了再交换。不用说，自是为了在“谁做的好吃”这一点上分出个高下。

快斗对此有过半的把握。虽然搭配甜食的茶不是她的喜好，在心中默默掩泣了。

她从罐子里取来自己的，分别摆在瓷碟里。棕黄色的小人挤挤挨挨排在一块，笑得傻傻的，很甜。

新一从厨房端了托盘出来，盛着一只胖茶壶和两个杯子。她算是半个泡茶的行家，快斗不会去插手这个。也不知道在那个看起来热爱洋式风格的家里是怎么培养出这么，大和抚子式的女孩子的。

在她思考这个形容是否准确的过程中，新一状似郑重而有条不紊地摆弄那些茶具。茶的苦香很快被热水蒸腾着染入空气。待她斟好，快斗迫不及待地端杯喝了一口，被烫得吐舌。新一并不理会她的自作自受，快斗看出她心里其实有一点紧张。

待到结果揭晓的时候，因为她们做出成品后已经试吃过自己的，所以只要拿起别人的吃就好。

新一拿着姜饼小人，从头开始咬。很脆，口感很好。不想她想象中那么重的甜味，她忍不住又吃了几口。

一块都要吃完，其实很饱，才想起转头去看快斗。一瞬间意识到时率先脸红了。她轻咳一声作为掩饰，从她的表情中胜负已经分晓。

“这个……比较好吃诶……”她道。

快斗笑着看向她，有些得意。

“为什么？”她认真道。快斗故作神秘地微笑，回答她：“秘密。”她想了想，补充道，“可能是我比较懂你的心？”

新一生气地要她老实回答，快斗好意地提醒她茶凉了。这当然是句假话，于是又免不了火上浇油一番。

新一还是把手里小人的余下部分都吃掉了，难得损形象地打了个嗝。她背过身去说：“我输了……”

声音小到快要听不见。快斗说：“……”

“什么？”新一反过来问她。

她道：“更想听你说，‘我恋爱了’。”语罢没等她反应，拿手指从她唇角蹭下一粒饼干屑，道，“沾到了，还有。”趁她找来找去找不到的时候，吻了上去。

新一被她吻到有些发飘，明白最开始那一粒多半也是事先沾在手上，假意骗她的。

舌头挨着的感觉比单纯的嘴唇相贴要刺激多了。严格说来舌面本是粗糙的，新一自己用手指摸过，但搅在一起怎么就这么滑呢。做过很多次了，她仍紧张得闭紧眼睛。快斗教她怎么接吻换气，她仍是不很会。只能尽力粗喘着，很不适应这么近的距离对着别人呼吸，但又无法退开。

快斗抱着她的背部把人慢慢放倒在沙发上。期间亲吻一直没有中断过。直到她吻得太狠，新一轻叫着挣扎了一下，试图把她推开。快斗略让了一点，手还抱着她的肩。她在她的嘴角浅啄，感叹道：“好甜。你嘴里都是甜味啊……”

新一张着嘴喘气。快斗看不下去，又同她吻在一起。新一被动地含着她的舌头吮，神智都要被夺走。她又一次推开她的时候衣服都被解开了。快斗手快，从前面直接开始解，谁叫她外套里面只单穿了一件开衫一件衬衣，连内衣都是前扣的。那个她两只手都要半分钟才能扣好的接扣，快斗一根手指一挑就解开了。她赶忙抽出手来按着，使它不至于向两旁滑落，想起之前终于想到要把她推开，还是觉得快斗的胸压到她了。

新一一边极勉强地捂着胸口坐起来，一边喘息着对她说：“去洗澡……”

 

浴室里没发生什么。两个女孩各自把长发堆在头顶，新一抱着腿，快斗老实地坐在她旁边。二人的脸上皆是红扑扑的。

新一不会准许她在浴室乱来，而且这边池子壁很滑又没有弧度，实在不适合也不舒服。快斗索性盘着腿仰头望天，也不说什么。好半天不动，新一差点以为她睡着了，还推了她一下。

两人把自己从浴池里捞起来，放掉水，单围着浴巾出去了。

快斗的房间比较小，不像新一的那么宽敞、床正对着窗。但格局紧凑的屋子给人温馨之感，是新一十分喜欢这个地方的原因。

窗帘早就拉好，外面对着的是中森家。新一见过那个叫青子的男生，很活泼也很可爱。

但她只会对快斗这样笑。

新一之前陪她去买了一瓶身体乳，圣诞限定的香草味道。那口味闻起来也有一点甜，却浓郁得使人联想起奶油。总之很有圣诞的气氛，如果是食物也许会让人很想舔。

快斗要帮她涂这个。新一笑说：“感觉像小动物一样。”这发言令快斗露出了玩味的笑容，她这样回应道：“人类也可以互帮互助。*”

的确要方便上许多，新一自己试过就知道。那些够不着或者不顺手的地方，有另一个人帮忙则完全没有一点尴尬感。只是一想到是快斗的手在她身上游走，就无可避免地感到些害羞。

新一本来还说只是背对着她跪坐着，快斗说她趴着比较好，这样腰上抹起来会更顺畅些。她依言照做了。

微量的乳液落在背上，倒不至于冷得令人发抖。室温被控制地适宜，不担心会感冒。快斗的手心先把那些较低温度东西大致擦得匀净，再一点一点染开。起先会觉得有些湿湿的，直到两方都觉得手感光滑，差不多就可以了。新一觉得自己整个背上都香香的。快斗摸上了她的臀。

“这里也要吗？”她不禁问道。快斗摸上她腿根那一段，令她意识到这部分确实不如背脊一片来得光滑。于是也自发应允了。快斗把她微凉的臀尖揉搓到发热，新一顺着她的意思仰面躺下来，方便她摸她的腿。

其实这部分已经不需要帮忙了？新一没能说出口。她这就跟快斗坦诚相见了，尽管空间是封闭的，但还开着灯。她既不好意思看着同样袒露出身体的她，也不好将自身遮掩起来。有些扭捏地让快斗举着她的腿，从大腿一直摸到脚踝。即使反复告诫自己这不过是普通的恋人之间纯洁的互助，却仍没法控制脸红。

快斗弄完一只腿又换另一只。这一次直接架在她跪于新一两腿间的大腿上。这暴露私处的角度令新一更加感到羞耻。她在心里祈愿着快点结束吧，以至于到后来快斗都问她是不是有点不耐烦。

她仓皇地坐起来甩头，长发重新散下来，因沾过些水汽未干而显得柔软。道：“没什么。换我帮你吧。”

“……等不及的话就只用后腰就好了。我平常都有在用所以不是特别需要。”快斗真诚地回答着，把按压的小瓶递到她手里。

新一接过，放在床边。压了两泵，在手心里抹开。转头看向快斗，却同她面面相觑。

“……你转过去啊？”新一道。

“哦。”快斗说，“就这样嘛，手伸到后面。我想抱着你。”

新一无法可想。乳液沾在手里，又不便再去扳她，只得按照她的指示，双手绕至她腰后，简单抹了一阵。快斗的手臂虚虚圈住她，形成一个未补满的拥抱。

新一也给她弄到差不多了，抬头正看见快斗在看她。“什、什么？”她问。

快斗没答话，而是先在她嘴唇边轻轻蹭了蹭，道：“我可以开动了吗，大小姐？”

明白过来她说的是什么，新一又再一次满脸通红了。她急匆匆退出来，道：“等、先收拾一下！”胡乱地抓过床上散落的东西，想往床头柜上放。

快斗得空抓住了她的手腕，示意她不用做，道：“我去洗个手。”

接着，她拿过一件睡衣外套披在身上，拾起那瓶身体乳，还有两条毛巾，出了门。

为什么要洗手，新一后知后觉地想道，难道是沾过乳液碰到黏膜会不舒服吗？！这种事情她都能想到……怪不得刚才一直没碰——

她捂住了脸。

 

快斗回来房间的时候发现天花板上的灯已经关了。床头柜上的灯是白色的，新一面朝着墙蜷缩在被子里，看起来很乖巧。

她从床的另一侧爬上来，溜进去的时候已经脱掉衣服。从背后抱着她，闻她后颈处头发上的香味。“要留着灯吗？”她道。

“……关了吧。”新一回答她说。快斗于是回过身，伸手把台灯按灭了。

她又退回来，新一转过身，头枕在枕头上看她，眼睛在黑暗中漾着一点光。她很自然地同她吻在一起。

快斗吻得细致，不像之前那么强硬。两人并排躺着，久了还有点昏昏欲睡。

新一扒拉开她，舔了舔唇，正准备说点什么。快斗道：“要做吗？”

当然，她有点恼火地不知道怎么回应。最后还是道：“干嘛不做……”摸上了她的上臂。

快斗说的任何话在这个暧昧空间中都成为撩拨她的轻声细语：“时间有点晚。明天的话，……”会起不来。她后面的话被新一用吻粗暴地打断了。有点没耐性，她抱着她的身体，整个人贴上去，光滑的前身，下腹，大腿，都挨在一起。不相信都这样了，快斗还会拒绝她。

光着身子贴在一起，接吻这么长时间，就算不是男孩子不会产生什么明显的生理反应，也不至于完全没有兴致吧。

不，也不是没有反应的。在黑暗中沉浸在对彼此身体的想象里，和“现在正拥抱着我的是身为恋人的那个她”的认识里，脸颊发烫是表面的，体温也有些升高。但新一真实地感觉到，她下身大概已经湿了。

不知什么时候她捧起快斗的脸，才想起把她的发圈摘了。难得没乱扔而是摸索着压到枕头底下，用手指把原本被束起的蓬松卷发理顺。

新一摸着她的后脑，用舌头在她微微张开的嘴里浅浅舔弄。快斗伸出一点舌尖跟她玩耍，没多久新一又开始喘气。

够了吧……她退开一点说：“想要……给我……”这已经是她能说出最大胆的话了。

快斗往墙边掀开了被子，堆在那里，以免她待会儿不小心蹬到冰冷的墙壁。她让新一仰躺着，自己探过去吻她的身体。

从锁骨的中央开始，亲吻沿着中线落至胃部上方。她伸出舌头自下而上舔在她胸部正中，新一轻抽了一口气。

新一的胸部虽不至于平坦却也不高耸，不用手捧着也挤不出乳沟来。但快斗就是想弄。黑暗中虽然看不到，她知道她这里有一条不明显的白线。这算是个开头，快斗吻上她一侧的乳尖。

新一用掌侧堵住嘴，掩住叫声。感觉自己隆起的胸部被快斗含住舔吮，错觉会有津液从高处顺着流下来。

她身子还是纯洁的，但自从……以后，又对此不能抱百分之百的确定。如果她真的还如处子那般单纯，身体又为什么会做出这么色的表现……

她有时注意到自己的乳头颜色很浅而粉嫩，因不记得以前这里是什么样子，洗澡的时候有些担心被妈妈发现。好在她父亲虽然观察敏锐，却对女孩子家家的事情大为退避，让新一时有安心，觉得其实也没有那么大的风险。

所以那里该不会是……长大了一点吗？被快斗的舌头碾过，自己都觉得像一个小珠子一样攒起。这种时候好像会变成深红色，新一又闭上眼，不敢去想了。

她舔过一边，接着含过另一边。用手指在已经沾湿的一侧上拨弄。两边不一样的感觉终于让新一放弃遮掩，挺着胸部小声叫嚷起来。快斗见她得趣，空着的一只手又在她腰侧抚摸起来。新一的腰摸着很韧，让人忍不住多摸几下。并且细到就算是她也能差不多用虎口钳住。

她知道新一的身体是她的兰哥哥还有隔壁住的哀学长所肖想的，短校服群下露出的一截大腿，还有他们想象不到的柔软的臀部。

如果说从新一和她做过这种事之后，有什么关于身体的事是切实地发生了改变的话，那大概就是体脂分布的方面了。脂肪开始向胸部和臀部堆积，由于过多地被摸到的原因，手感变得比以往要松软。不过这些在外表上很难看得出来，而且即使真的上手摸，缺乏对比也不会察觉出转变。

快斗摸够了，手从后面掰住她的肩，把自己的奶子压在新一胸上蹭。

纯属肉感相撞挤压的感受使她自己也忍不住叹了一口气。快斗低下头，吻上新一的唇，让她抱着自己的腰，不用太顾忌可以呜呜咽咽地叫出来。

客观地讲一句，快斗的胸很大，大到她自己会对此有些感到点厌烦的程度。沉甸甸的不说，贴身的衣物中间还会留下褶皱。明明腰还是很细，但看起来就不如新一身体线条那么舒服得养眼。如果做魔术表演时发现别人盯的其实是你的胸，想必是相当倒胃的一件事。她又不会用摇晃的奶子催眠。

这就是快斗为什么会容忍跟青子一起玩的原因。隔壁那个傻愣的家伙，至少不会对她产生不切实际的多余幻想。

可看得出新一很羡慕这个，还喜欢埋她的胸。虽然她表现不明显，但快斗把胸往她脸上按，她就会露出一脸娇羞的表情。胸枕什么的，其实快斗不介意，但新一说不出口。她想起曾经骗她说吃甜食能变大，还好新一对此将信将疑，没真的尝试。

——不然万一真的成真的话，新一大概更不敢让她跟着去内衣店了。她似乎不想让快斗知道她尺码的样子？但都摸过了，她还能不知道吗？

走神间她听到新一在叫她的名字，她不住挠她的背也让人心痒。快斗放开她的肩膀，把手伸向她腿间。

那里果然已经很湿了，快斗单指在她下身中间划过，发现她水流得非常多，连股缝里都夹着有些黏滑，一个不小心还顺着她的手指滴下去一滴。

快斗笑着，恶作剧地把手里沾到的淫液抹在新一的小腹上。今天是你的“好日子”吗？她想，视线和手指有意在体表对应子宫的位置上停留了一下。

快斗习惯用指背去刺激她下体。中指卡在大阴唇中间的缝隙里，旁边两指刚好能夹在背侧。让出出口就能感觉到新一有多情动。

女孩子的下身比起那个小洞，实际上的结构更是一条竖向的缝。快斗不用探进去，就能让她很舒服。

“不要停……”她抬头看过去。新一绷紧了身子，咬着唇。自从快斗放过她的乳房，她就安静下来。不敢动胯，就迫使自己把腰拱起。手举过头顶抓在枕头上，却无意中把上半身都顶高了，诱人临幸的样子。适应了黑暗的弱光线之后快斗可以清晰地看见她脸上的红晕，以及难以宣之于口的……色气表情。

她看起来像是要哭了，委屈的，或是被欺负的。嘴里却说着“不要停”，是要教快斗接着欺负她？

她想新一平时很少直白地对她表现出爱意，今天在公园能说出她的名字已是少有，而唯有在床上吐露得最诚实。

快斗仍然拿中指贴在会阴中间，翻搅一阵，时不时碰到前端那个含苞待放的小豆子。新一仰着脖子颤抖地喘着气，好像非常享受被她这样抚弄。快斗把她一条腿盘在腰上，跨在她平放的大腿上，调整好角度把自己的阴户同她贴到一起。

由于高度的落差，她不得不压得相当用力。摩擦带来的直接刺激激爽无比。新一难得主动地抱住她的腰往上蹭，被她反过来按住腰往前顶。

快斗偶然分神地想道，不知什么时候可以让新一同意她用穿戴式假阳具干她。她想要她高潮到停不下来。

临近终点前快斗感觉到她下面一下一下缩紧，便非常直白地推了她一把。新一绝望地叫着，来在她身上。快斗就着那些滑液多磨蹭了一阵，自己也把阴精喷在她下体上。

两个女孩喘息着平复过于激荡的心跳。湿热的液体从相贴的身体缝隙中滴落到床单上。快斗从床头取来些纸巾简单收拾了，帮新一放平身体，掩上被子。

仅比她年长一个月余的恋人在刚才那一阵就已经睡过去，快斗自己也正被困倦侵扰。

她们毋须相拥而眠而只是并肩睡在一起，就能陷入安稳的沉眠。只因心信次晨醒来也还能再见到彼此。

 

\- Fin. -


End file.
